A subscriber identity module (hereinafter abbreviated as SIM) is a microprocessor chip storing required data in a mobile device in such communication modes as GSM, UMTS, 4G or other future modes, which is intended to identify a mobile device in a mobile communication network and enable the mobile device to access to a specific communication network. Generally, a SIM card covers a USIM card and a SIM card.
When using the mobile communication network of another service provider, for example, during an international travel, a user needs to pay for roaming fees. In the case of the international travel, the user may access a local mobile communication network by using a local SIM card during the travel. However, since the personal SIM card of the user is removed during the travel, personal data stored on the SIM card may not be extracted by the user, which may bring troubles to the user.